


Elsker mig bedre

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Cheating, Danish, Danish Girl, Diary/Journal, Dubious Morality, F/F, F/M, First Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infatuation, Letters, Love, Love Letters, M/M, Morality, Original Character(s), Philosophy, Real Life, dansk
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Et kærlighedsbrev til en dansk pige. med henvisning til, hvordan jeg snyde og næsten få kendte Forelskelser og tvangstanker hver gang mit hjerte slår, og selv om du kan sige, at jeg ikke fortjener hende, og hun ikke fortjener mig, jeg stadig altid komme tilbage til hende, og hun har mig tilbage
Kudos: 1





	Elsker mig bedre

People say the cruelest things and there are times I fall to love someone else, even though you are better than me and you are better than them

  
_Folk siger de grusomste ting, og der er tidspunkter, jeg falder til at elske en anden, selvom du er bedre end mig, og du er bedre end dem_

  
And, babe, you know I've got an eye that wanders and that there are people I have loved before

  
_Og, skat, du ved, jeg har et øje, der vandrer, og at der er mennesker, jeg har elsket før_

  
But please see how I always come back to you despite my obsessions and my infatuations; I don't think you're a fool.

  
I think you're God.

  
_Men se venligst, hvordan jeg altid kommer tilbage til dig trods mine tvangstanker og mine forelskelse; Jeg tror ikke, du er et fjols._

  
_Jeg tror, du er Gud._


End file.
